BeyBlade Metal Master: The dark monster
by Nile.Befall
Summary: my very own story of beyblade metal master


Chapter 1

The Team of Japan part 1

It was announced on the WBBA about the World Championships of Beyblade, Gingka was nearly off his seat holding his bey. Gingka smiled. "IM GONNA ENTER THE WORLD CHAMPIONSHIPS" shouted Gingka so all of Japan heard. Well of course Kyoya heard it and Kenta too. "What was that" asked Kenta as he looked up. Kyoya looked at Kenta. Kyoya shrugged.

Bey park~~~

Yu was doing a Bey Battle with the kids there. Kyoya and Kenta ran to Yu. Kyoya could not stop and he went BOOM into yu. Yu was under Kyoya and glared. "WHATS THE BIG DEAL" shouted yu trying to get up. Kyoya got up and dusted himself off like a rich man. "Sorry Yu, its just Kenta and I heard Gingka shout" said Kyoya as he helped Yu up. Kenta looked at Yu and Kyoya. "Should we go to see what the yelling was about" ask Kenta. Kyoya nodded and walked with Kenta and Yu.

As the three reached the WBBA office Kyoya ask Gingka about the shouting. Gingka held Kyoya in a tight grip. "OH KYOYA THERE IS GOING TO BE A CHAMPIONSHIPS WE SHOULD ENTER" he shouted. Yu laughed and Clapped like a baby would do. Kenta was still looking at Kyoya who was gasping for air, and Gingka cheering. "Gingka wait, you have to find members first" Kenta pointed out.

Yu and Kyoya ran to Bey Park for battle, Gingka fell on the floor hitting his bum hard. "HEY COME BACK" he shouted as he ran after the two. Kenta followed Gingka "Wait up" ask Kenta as he was running behind. Kyoya and Yu made it too Bey Park and started their battle off.

"3" shouted Kyoya as he got his bey ready. "2" smiled Yu as he got Libra ready. Both Kyoya and Yu were about to say 1 when Gingka ran in. "HOLD IT" shouted Gingka with burger in his mouth. Kyoya sweat drop and Yu laughed. Kenta caught up with Gingka. "Can me and Yu get on with the battle" asked Kyoya as he got angry.

Gingka and Kenta nodded. "ALRIGHT LETS DO THIS" shouted Kyoya launching Leone. Yu launched Libra "GO LIBRA" Yu shouted. Gingka watched the Battle but it was interrupted by Tsubasa. "SAY WHAT" shouted Kyoya. Yu looked "THIS IS MY AND YO YO BATTLE" shouted Yu waving his arms around wildly.

Tsubasa jumped down and grab Eagle. "Sorry im going to travel to Africa to find better bladders" said Tsubasa as he walked away. Yu was about to fly at Tsubasa he was held back by Kyoya. "Even tho what he done to you Yu, this is no time to get back at him, Listen if me and you make it on the Japan team, you can take him down in the bey battle" said Kyoya patting Yu's shoulder. Gingka looked at Kyoya and Kenta rushed over to Yu to comfort the young boy.

"Kyoya" Gingka said. Kyoya looked at Gingka waiting for a answer. "What do you mean for Yu to get him back in the Bey Battle" asked Gingka. Kenta looked "What did he do to Yu" ask Kenta as he was concern about this friend.

Kyoya looked at Kenta and Gingka, and told them the story and the flashback started.

Flash Back~~~

Yu was having a bey battle with Tsubasa it was a wet day, Tsubasa sent his special move and it knocked Libra out.

Tears filled Yu's eyes, Tsubasa grab Eagle and laughed. "You call your self strong yu" laughed Tsubusa as he turn his back. Tsubasa looked over his shoulder. "Your pathetic" Tsubasa said with a sly smirk.

Yu was crying in the mud, Kyoya went over to Yu and picked him. "Your better then him, stay with me and I will help you" said Kyoya as he looked at yu and the flashbacked ended.

End of Flash Back~~~~

Gingka looked at Kyoya "That is so sad" said Gingka as he held his bey. Kenta hugged Yu more. "Yo Yo saved me, im grateful for it" said Yu as he smiled with little tears running down his face.

Kyoya and Gingka smiled at eachother, later that day Gingka and Kyoya had a bey battle. Yu and Kenta watched the battle. "GO LEONE" shouted Kyoya as he raise his hand up. Gingka looked up "DO IT NOW PEGASUS" shouted Gingka. Both beys hit each other at speed. Kyoya bey went flying knocking Yu off his feet and Kenta in a tree.

Kyoya looked to see and smiled at Gingka. "Alright I'll come" said Kyoya as he picked up his bey. Gingka smiled and jumped in the air "YEAHH HERE WE COME" shouted Gingka. Kyoya smiled and Yu and Kenta laughed.

**That's end of part 1 sorry if its not my best, anyway I don't know when part 2 will be up. Next chapter Masamune comes in to face Kyoya and Yu. And later on Gingka. So enjoy and I might be busy so chapters could be up late im so sorry : ) any way please Comment.**


End file.
